Micromachined torsional beam scanners known in the art include a micromachined silicon mirror body supported within a silicon body by integral silicon torsion bars which permit the mirror to rotate within the silicon body about an axis through the torsion bars. The mirror body is electrostatically driven or rotated by applying voltages between electrodes on the mirror body and electrodes spaced adjacent the mirror body. The mirror can be used for digital imaging, optical scanning and writing systems, and magneto-optic recording and playback systems.